


A Game of Rogues

by pir8grl



Series: For Your Viewing Pleasure [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: In which Sara tries to watch a very highly anticipated episode of a very popular TV show...





	1. Chapter 1

“Will you two shut up before I hurt you?” Sara demanded. “I’ve been waiting all week to watch this.” 

“Watch what?" Snart shot back. “I can’t see a damn thing.” 

Mick squinted at the dim shadows on the dark screen. “Hey - it’s the fire witch!” 

“Thought she was one of the bad guys?” Snart drawled. 

“She burns stuff. I like her,” Mick declared. 

“She burned a little girl,” Sara reminded him. 

“No one’s perfect. **_Yes!”_** he cheered, a moment later as assorted things on screen caught fire. “Now you can see stuff!” 

“Now I can see flames and shadows. Big improvement.” 

“I am trying to watch this,” Sara reminded them. 

“The assassin’s going to save the day.” 

“How do you know?” Mick demanded. “Thought you didn’t read these.” 

“Snart, so help me -” Sara began. 

Snart smirked at his personal favorite assassin. “Of course it’ll be her. She doesn’t give a damn about honor or glory, she cares about not dying.” His expression softened a bit around the edges. “She protects the people she cares about. Remind you of anyone?”

“She knows lots of ways to kill people. Remind you of anyone?” Sara countered. 

“You two wanna get a room?” Mick interrupted. “I’m tryna watch the dragons burn stuff!”


	2. Chapter 2

Snart stared at the screen in disbelief. He blinked. 

“Did I fall asleep?” Mick wondered. 

“Who’s got the remote?” Snart demanded. 

Sara tossed it to him and he rewound the scene. Once. Twice. 

“Gideon! Is this some weird bootleg version with missing scenes?” 

“Certainly not, Mr. Snart,” the AI replied, sounding a trifle offended at the idea. 

“It don’t make no sense,” Mick muttered. 

“Well, maybe if we just watch the damn thing, it will,” Sara suggested. Her tone promised incipient unpleasantness if her ‘suggestion’ was not complied with. 

“It was the perfect crime,” Snart continued, as if he hadn’t heard. “The dragon cleaned up all the evidence. He could have said absolutely anything!”

Mick shrugged. “He coulda said the dragon ate her.” 

“The only way anyone could have known what happened is if that moron confessed.” 

Mick drained his bottle of beer. “Even I’m not that stupid.” 

Sara reached across Snart for the remote. “Give me that!” 

A brief (if rather enjoyable) tussle resulted in Sara regaining control of the remote and restarting the show. Sara had a few moments of quiet viewing until -

“Waitaminnit…that dumb shit got himself a life sentence in a medieval supermax?” Mick demanded. 

“Seems like,” Snart drawled, shaking his head. 

“So…everyone ends up miserable and alone,” Sara muttered. “A little too close to real life, if you ask me.” 

Snart flashed her a sidewise look from under his eyelashes. “The assassin didn’t make out too bad.” 

“Well, of course.” 

And then they heard an odd clacking noise. They both turned to see Mick ensconced at a table in the corner, carefully picking at the keys of his typewriter. 

“Mick? What’re you doing?” Snart demanded. 

The pyro glared at him over the rims of his glasses. “Rewriting the ending!”


End file.
